Darkness Rising
by ciirque
Summary: A new generation of Teen Titans have risen and old enemies have returned. How will the titans prevail?
1. Introduction

_Author's Note:_

_Sadly I do not own the Teen Titans or Slade for that matter . . ._

_Warning: This has violence, cursing, tragedy, and maybe some smex . . ._

_Just so you know this is only the introduction to the story, not the first chapter._

* * *

><p>Years have passed since the destruction of Trigon. Things had been calming down for the Teen Titans except for the basic everyday crimes that happened throughout Jump City. Not even a word from Slade. Through those many quiet years the teens had grown up. Robin had become Nightwing and he as well married Starfire and had two beautiful twins, a boy and a girl. Raven and Beast boy had also gotten married and had a beautiful girl. Cyborg for some reason had disappeared and never returned to the Titans. When Robin and Starfire's son had turned fifteen they gave him ownership of the Teen Titans and the tower to fight crime like they had. He was also crowned leader while there daughter was second in command. Beast Boy and Raven's daughter had also joined into the Titans as well as a few rogues. The Teen Titans had been reborn. Happiness seemed to be within everyone's grasp and it looked as though it would last forever. But they were all wrong.<p>

During one stormy night out while Robin's and Starfire's son was out on patrol making sure that Jump City was secure and safe he was kidnapped and never to be seen again. The Titans had spent years looking for their leader but to no avail so Robin's and Starfire's daughter took up the role as leader and gave up their search. But that's when crime rate began to increase and a new villain had emerged, Crow along with his partner and master, Slade! Slade had returned and he has come up with a plan so daring that it could possibly work! Villains throughout the world have decided to come together and help him in this plan to take over the world and end the Teen Titans.

But will this plan prevail? What ever happened to Robin's and Starfire's son? Will the Titans defeat Slade once again or fail all together?


	2. New Beginnings

_Hey guys this is the first chapter and I hope you like it._

_I do not own the Teen Titans...I wish. Nor do I own Slade for that matter. I only own the OC's in this._

_Also Harlequin is not the Harlequin from Batman it's a different one. _

* * *

><p>A cold eerie silence, only broken by the crushing movement between steel plated boots and the gravel flooring on top of the buildings in Jump City. The moon hung high in the darkened and clouded sky that covered the city like a blanket but the light shun from the moon soon hit a shadowy figure that darted and jumped onto another roof of the Bank of Pérez. Light breathing could be heard as the figure started to grow out of breath. Even with the training that he had acquired never seemed to help when it came to regulating his breathing. With another swift jump the figure dropped off from the roof and descended down below to the cement where he landed right on his feet, before hiding himself within the darkness of the shadows and creeping into the closed bank. Coming upon the main entrance he took out a small electronic ball, the size of a mere regular sized marble from his utility belt and pushed it threw the small lining beneath the wooden doors. With his heightened senses he could hear as the ball rolled and rolled till it clanked against the huge desk that stood proudly int he middle of the main hallway. With a small squeak, the ball opened up, spraying a solidifying substance that only targeted electricall currents in the blast radius, which in this bank were the security camera's, computers, and locking devices. The substance would solidify them and with the flick of the wrist the device would break.<p>

Even though it was a rather risky move to do it was also the funniest. After giving the substance to solidify everything electric the masked man headed up towards the door and entered quickly before shutting the door. With a confident smirk on his face the shadowy figure then felt his emerald eyes begin to heat up with vast amounts of electrical energy and soon light then shot out towards all the security camera's, destroying them in an instant. This is too easy. With a 'hn' the masked boy descended down the hallway into the darkness, heading for the giant safe in the back room that was filled with enough money to feed at least the state of Texas.

With a punch of the code the masked villain watched as the safe began to slide its way open revealing an abundant amount of cash. Pulling out his bag he walked over and began shoving an considerable amount into it but soon stopped when he heard a loud bang and thud of which he knew was the front entrance doors slam into the front desk. "CROW! We now you are in here! Come out now!" A shrill feminine voice called out to him. "Oh great.." The masked villain, Crow grabbed his bag and zipped it up and darted out of the safe before heading out the back so he wouldn't have to deal with a certain group of teens called, the Teen Titans.

"Sky he's running out the back!" Another shrill yet deeply angered voice cried towards their leader. Crow knew that voice anywhere, "Harlequin.." If Harlequin was there with Sky then everyone else must have been with to. Fuck. He thought as he finally emerged from the back entrance only to find Azure in his way. Azure was the child of Jericho and Kole Weathers. They had known each other when they were kids and a few years ago they had actually once dated. "Stop right there Crow. Don't make me hurt you." The young blue haired boy threatened as he stared at the other teen. The two stared in silence after that. Crow knew that Azure could see right through his disguise. "Erick...please.." A mere whisper drew from the younger teen's breath as he stared at him. "I can't, I'm sorry." Crow said with a hint of sadness drenched in his voice before he then felt his eyes burning again with the neon green energy and blasted the angel looking creature into the wall hard but not hard enough to kill him only render him unconscious. Taking out a grappling hook he shot it out towards the roof and climbed on up.

Crow's eyes clouded up with regret and anger as he hurried to get away from the area. I'm sorry Azure, I'm sorry.. The words kept repeating in his head like when he always found an awesome song on his ipod and put it on repeat. Though his thoughts were soon knocked out of him as he was struck on the side with a steel plated boot and sent crashing down onto the gravel floor of the roof with a grunt. "You won't escape here Crow..not without getting past us." Opening his pained scrunched eyes to see the leader of the Teen Titans, Sky. She was wearing the same type of mask he wore over his eyes but her's didn't have a curve going upwards on the ends. Her long silky brown hair flowed in the wind just like the sea and her bright blue shirt with the titans symbol on the breast, with her black tights, and not to forgot her black steel plated boots. "Aw Sky..you caught me off guard don't think I won't get out of here and away from you." Crow taunted as he smirked while getting back on his feet. "Yeah well you should better pay attention more. Now before I kick your sorry ass I know you work for Slade and I want information on a certain someone." The titan demanded with anger etched in her voice. "Yeah I might work for him but what makes you think that I would tell you about your beloved brother...Erick? Hm?" Crow said with a light chuckle. The brunette seethed before she roared and ran straight towards the masked villain with fist at the ready. "You will tell me!" She yelled before he hand was caught by Crows own hand. "You're too weak to know the truth about your pathetic brother." Taking Sky's wrist he spun her around before throwing her in a random direction not cringing where she ended up and he then disappeared into the darkness.

"Sky! Sky are you alright?" Harlequin's voice rang in the girl's ear as she opened her eyes behind her mask to find the red head staring down at her with concern in her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine..but Crow got away again..go check on Azure make sure he's alright.." She ordered as she stood to her feet and watched the other titan jump down into the alley way where Azure was out cold. With a snarl she looked out into the far distance murmuring under her breath, "...Erick...where are you..."


	3. Old Enemies, New Truth

_I'm hoping that you guys are liking this story. But I do know that I think my skills in literature need some work in my opinion._

_Well on with the story!_

_I do not own the Teen Titans nor do I own Slade. But if I did I would definately see Robin and Slade together. ^^_

_I mean..um just read the story._

* * *

><p>"Ughn!" The loud slamming of a body meeting cement walls filled one of the many empty hallways within Slade's new headquarters. "So Crow, you decided to have a little chat with your boyfriend and your beloved sister." That deep voice that anyone could recognize was etched with anger as he looked down at the beaten bird that was trying to stand back up from the harsh blow. "Slade...!" A punch to his ribs silenced the boy when he heard the definite sound of cracking. Not..again.. "What have I told you to call me since the day we first met, apprentice? Surely you haven't forgotten?" Slade said as he stared down at the boy with his cold and unfeeling gray eye. "...ugnn..I'm sorry, master." Crow choked out through the pain as he looked up at the cruel man, cringing behind the mask. "Good. Now give Wicht the money and come to the infirmary when you are done." The villain ordered before he walked away from the beaten bird and headed down the hallway only to disappear when he turned right.<p>

Crow seethed through his teeth. God he hated the man so much! He could understand why his father hated him. The bastard! The young teen got to his feet again while holding his ribs with a shaky breath. Just for saying 'hello' as well as beating them I get punished...fuck.. Soon the masked teen headed down the hallway in the same direction as Slade but turned left and headed out towards Wicht's room.

Wicht was sitting down on his bed thinking over the new plans that Slade had given him and his partner Black Blood for tomorrow evening. "Hmm, dis should be simple enough." The white haired teen said in his German accented voice. A knock on his door caught the young ex-scientist off guard. Looking from his notes he looked to see a beaten Crow. "What did you do dis time?" He questioned as he took the bag from Crow and placed it beside his bed and looked back at the other teen through his darkened goggles. Crow cringed a little at the question. "Hn." Being stubborn as ever and not letting his pride get struck just because he was put down once again by their master, Slade. "Come on Crow, you can tells me anything. You know this." The German teen said calmly. "I..completed my mission just like he asked and of course the..Titans came along to stop me. I saw Azure and...you should of seen him, the look on his face when he begged me to come back. Then I saw Sky. She's getting better with her own training since she caught me off guard with a pretty strong kick..so Slade punished me just for saying 'hello'.." Crow felt his voice crack a bit at the end but calmed himself down enough because from the father he was raised with. He wasn't allowed to let his emotions get in the way. Wicht saddened a bit and nodded. "I'm very sorry..but you do know da rules, Erick. You know Slade will never harm you to badly since he needs you strong, you are his protégée after all."

"I don't think I want to be anymore though Wicht! I have been here for over five years now and I can't take being here with him! I-I..want to go back to how things once were...Me being the leader of the Teen Titans!" The boy said sternly with anger etched into his voice. Wicht nodded once again in understanding. "You better go now. That scheissekopf is probably waiting for your arrival in da infirmary." He said as he turned away from the younger teen. Crow with a 'hn' existed the room and headed towards the infirmary where his 'master' would be waiting.

Meanwhile, at the Teen Titans headquarters. Sky was sitting in her mother's old room staring down at her laptop screen looking up more information on Crow as well as her missing brother, Erick. A knock on her door made her jump with surprise and she shook her head with a sigh. "Come in!" She called. Soon the red head, Harlequin walked in and sat next to Sky on her bed. "Everything okay, Sky?" She questioned her. The brunette knew what she was talking about. "You're too weak to know the truth about your pathetic brother." Crow's voice still rang in her head saying those words over and over. I am not weak. I will find out where he has gone. Sky thought determinedly, but only to be drawn out of her thoughts as Quin's concerned yellow eyes stared down at her masked ones. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Quin." She said sternly. "Don't let that nasty Crow get you down, Sky. He's just a bastard." She said with a smirk. The brunette smiled a little with a light chuckle. "Yeah guess he is." "Oh hey! I need to go check on Azure. He struck the wall pretty good." The red head said as she scooted off of her leader's heart shaped bed. "Is he alright?" The leader's voice laced with concern. "Yeah he'll be alright but he'll have a headache when he wakes up though." With that the other titan left the room leaving Sky to bask in her thoughts. "Next time I see you Crow, there will be hell to pay."


	4. Soon my little Bird

_I do not own the Teen Titans or Slade._

_Seem things are progressing in this story. Wonder what's gonna happen next._

* * *

><p>"Ah, Crow. Did you do as I requested from you?" Slade's voice spread throughout the young teen as he entered into the infirmary, with his gaze downwards, not wanting to meet his master's eye. "Yes, master." The ex-titan said in a calm yet quiet tone. Slade gazed over at the boy through his mask curiously. "I need you to lie down across the table and take off your shirt." Crow, being obedient, did as his master requested and slipped off his bow and arrow, the black cape that was somewhat similar in size to his father's, and last but not least his top half of his uniform. Underneath his breast was deep bruising, indicating that a few ribs had been cracked and were pressing against the underside of his pale skin. The teen folded his clothes neatly and placed them on a chair, while he placed the bow and arrow beside the chair before walking over towards the examination table and laying down, staring straight up at the ceiling behind his mask. The masked villain walked over towards the obedient bird with a tray that contained a syringe filled with a white serum, cotton swabs, ointment, and rolled up wrappings. The boy gulped lowly at the sight of the syringe. Ever since he was little he had hated getting shots and he had a fear that every doctor that used one on him would mess up and hurt him with it. When Slade picked up the syringe and tested it out to see if it flowed right the boy tensed slightly. Cursing mentally for his fear he only hoped Slade hadn't noticed, but of course the man did and he began to smirk behind the mask. "Is the little bird scared?" He teased. The ex-titan growled in annoyance before wincing as he felt the needle enter right between his cracked ribs. "Don't move." The man said firmly as he pushed out the white serum.<p>

In the boys mind he could feel himself tensing and cringing more and more as he felt the liquid being pushed into him. The thought of it made him nocuous. "Slade.." Crow murmured underneath his breath. Slade's cold gray eye looked up towards the boy and noticed his almost terrified look on his face. Slowly pulling the syringe out the boy's breath hitched, releasing a pained gasp. The syringe was now out of the boy and back on the tray while Slade placed on some of the ointment before wrapping the boys upper torso with the wrappings. "I suggest you don't move around for three days to let your ribs heal." Crow watched as the man moved the tray away and began lifting the boy up into his arms. "Wha-what are you doing?" Crow cried in distress at the sudden action from the older man. "Were you not listening boy, you aren't to move so I'll have to carry you." Crow was about to protest again but the look he got from Slade shut him up instantly and he carelessly let the man take him to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, in Wicht's room, Wicht was discussing the plans over with his partner Black Blood. The girl was rather young to do this type of mission but in all truth she wasn't. Black Blood was a science experiment. She had been taken from her mother after her birth to be tested one to see if they could make a genetic super soldier. They had succeeded but she had managed to escape them and Slade had found her and took her in. Almost everyone here thought she was just some puny girl that couldn't defend herself and the last person who told her that had ended up dead. So she was the perfect girl for this mission. "So master Slade wants this to go down tomorrow?" She questioned innocently. "Yes he does Black. Now do you remember vwat we are supposed to do?" The German teen questioned. The small girl nodded with a smile. "Yes I do. Now I must go prepare for bed so I am well rested." She said with a light giggle. Wicht nodded with a slight smile. "Alvight then, good night." Black Blood headed out of Wicht's room with a smile on her face but soon her mouth shaped that of an 'o' as she saw her master carry their other leader, Crow in his arms. Heehee..wow I never thought I would see the day that Slade had a heart for the boy. She thought with a giggle before skipping off towards her room.

A few hours had passed since Slade had brought Crow back to his room. The boy was now in the bathroom doing his business. After flushing the toilet he came up towards the sink and mirror and began washing his hands. His hands froze mid-way when he looked up at the mirror. Moving his hands towards his mask he slipped it off to reveal a pair of bright neon emerald eyes. What have you become Erick? The boy questioned himself before slipping the mask back over his eyes, becoming the masked villain Crow once more. The boy slipped out of the bathroom cringing in pain before slipping under the comforting warmth of his bed covers and falling asleep instantly.

Towards the middle of the night, Crow was still soundlessly sleeping but unbeknownst to him was that Slade was standing next to his bed watching him. The man's gray eye scanning over the calm figure, watching as the boys chest rose and fell. His black gloved hair moving up towards the boys ebony hair and moving a stray hair away from his masked eyes. _Soon my little bird._


End file.
